The Liberals are Hypocrites
Written by John Lumber, Founder and Current Owner of "The Question Mark". Attention! Please don't take the name of this article to heart. Not all liberals are hypocrites. Unfortunately, a vast majority of them are, and furthermore, I do believe (most) liberals have corrupt views on things such as politics and government. If you are a liberal, don't be offended (yet). If you want to know more about my claim, please read on. So why are the Liberals hypocritical? In a nutshell, when Obama was voted in for president, the Republicans weren't exactly giddy about it. So why did everyone vote in Obama? To unite blacks and whites in America. But then Obama, after creating a chain of different events, split apart the blacks and whites. He made the problem so bad in fact, they started trying to ban songs like "White Christmas" or ban whites from wearing costumes like the Native Americans. And if that wasn't bad enough, Obama also did things like... *Create Obamacare: an expensive, worthless medicare that put microchips in many Americans. *Take extra money from American tax-paying citizens and civilians and use it to go on frequent vacations. *Exaggerate many things such as tragedies or donations to make himself look better. *Tell Russian leader he would have more reliability after elected...as if he was working to help the Russians disarm the U.S. In fact, he was so bad, he even claimed the U.S. had 57 states!¹ How bad is that? No wonder the Republicans tried to get him impeached. But get this: every attempt to impeach Obama was immeadiately silenced and swept under the rug by liberals. Now we take you to January 2017. Trump has become president of the U.S. And suddenly, the liberals work on a mass project to impeach Trump! Even the media is helping them! FOX News tries to make it public that Trump is a bad, bad president. I'll admit, we've certainly had better presidents than Trump. But unlike Hillary Clinton, who would've just carried on Obama's legacy, making the problem worse, Trump is trying his best to... Why are the Liberals so corrupt?² First of all, the Liberals are against God, and against Christianity. Instead, they mainly worship the state and the government. And yes, this is a true statement. (I checked my sources.) And therefore, they decide they can use the government to morally and religiously DEMOLISH 'the United States. I have no idea what exactly they hope to gain from it, but I think it might have something to do with revenge. In fact, they forcibly STOLE the term "Liberal" and basically abused the word. "Liberal" used to have nothing to do with a party of the Government. Instead, it meant "a country or group under freedom", hence the word "Liberal". It also held to a philosophy known as the "Constitutional Republic", a people long forgotten. The Constitutional Republic actually believed in ''uniting the U.S.A. Nowadays, Liberals are a people bent on causing the opposite of what the Constitutional Republicans wanted. Instead, they want to '''divide the states and take control of the country. Possibly even the U.N. The original Liberals are probably turning in their graves right now. As a wise person once said, the Liberals are nothing but a bunch of Communists, Socialists, and Dictators. And the Liberals are against non-sexual individual freedoms. Why? Because the Liberals (get this) HATE moral responsibility. Wow. What do I believe? I believe that if the U.S. wants to survive, we should completely ignore the Liberals. ''As in, we should ''ignore the hypocrites of our once proud nation. I write this not to divide the states and the people further, but to unite them, and bring them together. I wish only for the United States to be a Christian-standing nation once again. Amen. -John Lumber, a.k.a. Timbolimbo.com Sources: 1: http://www.dividedstates.com/list-of-obama-gaffes-blunders-mistakes-and-stupidities/ 2: https://famguardian.org/Subjects/Politics/Articles/Liberals.htm[[Category:Liberals]] Category:Government Category:Article Category:Written by Owner